Memory Book
by Namikaze Hatake
Summary: Where thoughts, realisations, and priceless moments are gathered and formed. Featuring the wide cast of Naruto.
1. o1:The Dangers of Women

Uzumaki Kushina was not in a good mood. Nope. No siree.

She glared down at the scale at her feet, wishing that it would go burn in the fiery pits of goddamn hell.

Okay, the red headed woman knew she wasn't a particularly vain person. She didn't fuss over her hair every morning, nor did she make a big deal about whether she had make up on or not.

However,

**This** was unacceptable. ABSOLUTELY **UNACCEPTABLE!**

**WHY?**

Because she had gained a total of _eight_ pounds the past **week**.** EIGHT** FRICKIN' pounds!

"C-Cheer up, Kushina-chan! A-At least eight's a symmetrical number..." Her husband suggested, nervously glancing between his wife and the door. He mentally weighed his chances, debating on whether he should flee.

She turned a fierce glare towards the man she had married, growling viciously with fury burning in her eyes.

"You bloody asshole! You fucking did this to me!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Minato backed away slowly, sweating up a storm.

"U-Uh...S-Sorry?"

Poor Minato didn't know what hit him when his kind, benevolent wife flung the metal scale at him, closely followed by the bathroom sink.

* * *

Minato sighed as he slumped down, staring at his cup of sake intently. The bar seemed to be his second home these days, and it would most likely continue to be for the next seven or so months. Nara Shikaku raised a brow at his friend's depressed state, raising a glass of his own towards his lips.

"What happened? Kushina kick you out again?" The lazy Nara drawled, sipping his drink.

Minato nodded slowly as he cradled his aching head, another pitiful whimper escaping his lips. He turned towards his friend questioningly, wondering why he was even there.

"Why are you here?"

Shikaku frowned deeply, and Minato understood immediately. Both the shinobi simultaneously sighed, as their postures slumped, depression taking over.

" Shikaku, Minato. What's going on?"A voice sounded. The two misery-brothers turned to see Uchiha Fugaku making his way towards them.

He was taken aback to see that both the men looked like half-dead corpses. Depression rolling off of them in waves. And as if by magic, Fugaku too was infected by their current drastic emotional state.

It seemed that Uchihas were far more susceptible to depression waves than normal people.

"You?" Minato lifelessly mumbled. The fourth Hokage rested his chin against his palm in a sulk, having finished relaying his terrible tale to the Uchiha clan head.

The man's expression dropped, turning even more grim than usual. And to the Namikaze, that was saying something.

* * *

"There, there. It's alright Chouza. It isn't entirely your fault." Minato comforted the sobbing man. It seemed that more and more males were flooding the bar, all seemingly with one single problem...

The bar was officially known as the "Depressed Male Therapy Club". Well, at least Minato planned to christen it that when he got back to the office on Monday.

"Y-Yes it is! She kicked me in the s-shin, called me a fat-ass and told me to get out of t-the house! She said that if I ever made her like **that **again, she'd castrate me!" The man choked out between sobs.

Hatake Kakashi, having arrived not too long ago, shuddered, knowing that Chouza's wife was usually an even-tempered, well-mannered woman who lacked any ill nature of sort. To think that she would threaten and physically assault her husband was probably one hell of a shock.

The youngest amongst the depressed men turned his attention towards the bartender, seeing that he was the only male in the bar who was remotely cheerful.

_'Can't blame the guy. This place has been swarmed for the past few months._' He dully thought.

He turned to Shikaku who was chugging down another cup of Sake. From what Kakashi could remember since he arrived, it was most probably his eleventh one.

"Ya know what, kid?"

The silver haired teen turned fully towards the half drunk Nara, confused. Seeing that he had gotten the teen's attention, the strategist continued.

"It's really special stuff when she's the girl of your life. It's even better if she has a great personality."

Kakashi looked at the older jounin, wondering where he was going with this.

"But women are most probably the most terrifying creatures on Earth." He slurred.

Minato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. They trap you in all their beautiful glory, and then, before you know it, they take over your life! No more drinking, no more late nights out. And worst of all, no more PORN!"

Kakashi gasped, looking mortified, his hand subconsciously going towards the secret treasure in his pocket.

"Yeah, sometimes it makes you wonder why the population hasn't died out yet. I mean, one good night of fun ain't worth the nine months of freakin' torture." Fugaku mumbled. All the males agreed, nodding their heads in unison.

"We men got it tough."

At that, all the men in the bar collapsed into a heap of depressed sighs, never to get up until the next morning.

Kakashi silently swore to himself that he'd never have kids,** ever. **


	2. o2: Simple Needs

Hinata was a simple woman. She had simple needs and had simple desires and it didn't take much to satisfy her. A mere passing greeting from someone would light up most of her day. She would rather go for a simple walk in the park rather than a candle lit dinner and would rather read books than go shopping.

What added to her charm was her kindness and the ability to comfort anyone who needed it. She was ready for anyone who needed her. A great friend, a sweet girl, and a wonderful person who was willing to do almost anything for people she cared about.

* * *

It was a normal day in the village of Konoha. In fact, it was unusually sunny and a warm breeze blew by every now and then.

Hinata sighed, walking down the street. She was feeling rather upset today. Kiba had made a very insulting comment towards her this afternoon without realising it. The girl didn't really blame her teammate, knowing that the boy was troubled with some issues back home and wasn't feeling in the highest spirits.

However, his comment was too hurtful to ignore.

The Hyuuga heiress was making her way towards the herbal shop down the street, wanting to purchase some supplies for her newest medical cream that she had developed. It wasn't anything extraordinary, just a side hobby that the fifteen year old enjoyed doing since she was twelve.

She smiled lightly despite her depressed state, remembering the first time she had encountered a Medical Log about herbal creams in the library. It was fun to measure the ingredients and mix them together. It was even more fun to experiment with different ingredients. Safely, of course.

What made the teen happier, was that the creams helped people. Whether for cuts and grazes or wounds large enough to give discomfort, the creams always seemed to sooth the pain.

Stopping at the shop, her milky white eyes scanned the various herbs on display. It would not do to purchase too much without having a need for it. She entered the shop quietly and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah, Sakura-san?"

The pink haired medic turned towards the person calling her name, surprised.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

The Hyuuga blushed, embarassed.

"I came to buy some herbs..." She said quietly. The girl had not grown out of her shyness just yet and was slightly overwhelmed by Sakura's confident way of speaking, automatically making her mentally shrink herself in comparison.

Sakura smiled kindly at the girl, grabbing a bag of herbs she had just purchased.

"Ah. I see." She said. Hinata fidgeted slightly under Sakura's gaze.

"S-So, w-why are you here, Sakura-san?"

Sakura frowned slightly, and Hinata almost panicked in realisation. Had she insulted her?!

"Tsunade-sama asked me to get some herbs for her. Honestly, the woman can be really bossy at times!" Sakura sighed in frustration.

Hinata felt her panic subside, slightly relieved that she had not insulted the pink haired teen in any way.

"Sorry, but I have to get going, Tsunade-sama wants these herbs by three. Bye, Hinata!" Sakura said cheerfully, walking towards the door.

"B-Bye."

Hinata sighed, feeling depressed. What was wrong with her? Why was she still so timid? Why can't she talk properly like normal people do?! Why couldn't she be mor-

"Oh, Hinata."

Sakura's voice called back, startling the the girl out of her train of thought.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm not sure if you know this already, but Naruto's back from his two year training trip."

At that, the pink haired medic nin left the store.

Hinata smiled very widely. All depressed thoughts and troubled emotions thrown out the window. A small blush adorned her cheeks as she thought of the blond haired boy. That simple sentence just made her whole day so much brighter. Her heart was almost bursting with happiness as she struggled not to grin like a maniac.

The herbalist cast her a worried look, but Hinata ignored it, drowning in happiness as she walked with a slight skip in her step. Suddenly feeling confident in everything she did.

As I have said, Hinata was a simple girl, with simple needs, even the simplest of things seemed to make her happy.

**Please Read and Review! **


	3. o3:Lies

_'Hanabi... What a beautiful name.'_

Hyuuga Hiashi stared solemnly at the baby that slept silently, cradled within his arms. The morning mist was cold and humid, prickling uncomfortably at his pale skin. He stood there, staring at the beautiful white lilies that were gracefully set out upon the wooden surface with remorse.

"O-Otou-sama...Where's okaa-san...?"

A small, meek voice sounded. It was soft enough to go unheard, even within the deathly silent area.

Hiashi removed his gaze from the infant, turning to look down upon the tear-stained face of his five year old daughter. The child was terrified, worry and tears shining in her innocent eyes, vying for her dear mother. She was gripping his black garment tightly in small balled-fists, unsure of what was happening around her.

Hiashi forced a sad smile. Truthfully it was all he could manage.

"She's here, Hinata. Don't worry."

His voice almost cracked. Hinata's eyes were took on a new light, tears slowly disappearing and a small shy smile graced her pale face as her fears were quelled by the words of her father. Shifting his gaze back to the infant in his arms, he could contain the tears no longer.

It was painful, Hiashi decided. More painful than anything, to so blatantly lie to his daughter.


	4. o4:Misinterpretations

"Are you two in _love?_"

The question had stopped both individuals short, leaving them unable to respond.

The inquiry had come blunt and innocent. A large surprise with absolutely no warning at all.

It was but a simple question-a sentence with a question mark at the end and large inquisitive eyes. Both stared down at the innocent smiling face of the child in absolute mortification, uncertainty, and well, yeah, mostly mortification.

Whatever the _heck _had given the kid that idea?!

It had been a normal day, normal happenings and nothing out of the ordinary. A stroll in the park, words were exchanged and a simple outing was all there was to it.

The male of the two, Hyuuga Neji, cleared his throat slightly in preparation to answer the innocent curiosity of the younger child.

"No." He answered, short and prompt. Firm and sharp.

The little child eyed him with doubt and suspicion, a pout of uncertainty on her small face, before turning to his companion for confirmation.

Though Hyuuga Hinata was not exactly conscious to actually deliver it.

* * *

**Ah, it might have seemed a little boring, but this actually happened between my cousin and I, so...**

**Constructive Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**Namikaze Hatake. **


	5. o5:To Deny

A twelve year old Haruno Sakura gazed lovingly at her crush, audible adoration in her emerald eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke was perfect!

He was smart, strong, cool and was the most handsome guy in class!

Not to mention he was rookie of the year. **SHANNARO!**

She didn't care that her mother told her not to obsess too much over such a thing. Sasuke-kun was practically god! He just seemed so perfect!

That charming smirk, that dark scowl. The cool expression he always had on. Sakura almost melted as she visualised it.

Those dark, obsidian eyes. That pale, peachy skin. That well-sculpted handsome face that was a result of superior genetics. There was virtually no flaw with her team mate!

"Hey teme, now that I think about it, your hair looks like a duck's butt-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, with a grin on his face as he looked pleased with his observation.

Sakura's brows furrowed.

Damn, she couldn't deny that one...

**Ah...the good old Genin days...don't you miss it? I sure do...**


	6. o6:Mistaken Identity

"Mummy! I finally found you!"

Hyuuga Neji turned, nearly stumbling from the additional weight that had slammed into him, feeling very much surprised at the unexpected tackle. Lowering his gaze, he raised a questioning brow as his eyes met with a small five year old boy who was currently entrapping his legs in a very tight hug.

Instantaneously, the poor child's eyes widened, as he slowly backed away before dropping his ice-cream and fleeing in horror.

"WAAAAAAH!"

Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto stood to the side, snickering and trying but failing to quell their bubbling laughter.

"P-Perhaps, l-long h-hair isn't a good idea after all, N-Neji!" Naruto sputtered out, before downright collapsing into a heap. The Inuzuka quickly following after.

The twenty six year old jounin growled.

**/Fail.**


	7. o7:Red

**Spoiler! Warning for latest manga chapter! **

_'Hey! Did you hear? A new kid's attending class today!' _

_'Whoa, that's new. Is it a girl or a guy?'_

_'I wonder why they accepted such a late entry into the class.'_

The class was abuzz with hushed murmurs and whispers, while the teacher struggled to quieten them down, wishing to proceed with the lesson.

Laying his eyes on the object of attention, his new classmate, he couldn't help but think:

She really did have beautiful red hair...


	8. o8:Orange

**Spoiler! Warning for latest manga chapter! **

"Look jii-san! I got a new outfit! Isn't it cool?"

Sautobi stared down at the blond haired ten year old, chuckling silently in amusement and at the irony of the situation. The elderly shinobi watched intently as the child gestured exaggeratedly at his new clothes, blissfully unaware that they were currently in the ever-important Hokage's office.

He smiled...

Yellow and red did combine into orange after all...


	9. o9:Flower Side A

It was a dare.

A pretty extreme one, but still, a dare.

"H-Here."

She trembled as she tightened her grip on the half-wilted flower, nearly crushing it as she looked down at his feet, eyes refusing to meet his. The thought of being scolded and punished by her mother weighed heavily on her young mind, it absolutely terrified her.

"H-Here, take it." She choked, feeling tears well up in her eyes, her knees shaking.

There was no reaction, nothing. Haruno Sakura grew impatient with anxiety, tearful orbs darting wildly around her to assure herself that none of the grown-ups were watching.

She wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

She knew that.

She wasn't even supposed to be looking at him.

She knew that too.

And although she did not know why, she knew that she wasn't supposed to become friends with him, ever.

Sakura shivered as she heard the hushed mutterings of her fellow friends, the most audible being young Yamanaka Ino's, as they crowded a few metres behind her.

She released a small whimper, what was left of her courage fading fast.

Slowly and hesitantly, the blonde haired boy nodded.

She watched, as the boy's trembling hand reach out towards her little gift, very much reluctant and unsure.

The moment their hands touched, Sakura dashed, hand automatically releasing it's hold on her present. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, back to her group of friends, back to safety.

The pink haired child ignored the excited chatter and congratulatory pats on the back as she panted, struggling to recover from her little stunt. She did it, she was a hero among the local kids. Everyone would be her friend, and best of all, none of the grown-ups were around to catch her doing it!

The little girl paused as she craned her neck to stare out through the wall of friends that surrounded her, emerald green orbs set on him as he continued to stand there, all by his lonesome.

At that, Sakura had to wonder...

If the boy was such a monster, why did he smile so brightly at a half-wilted flower?

**/Flower~Side A**

**Installment one of my "Revisit to vol.01 of the Naruto manga expedition" ideas. I hope you enjoyed it. Prompt behind writing this: There had to be a reason why Naruto liked/likes Sakura and I imagine it could start here. **

**Do enjoy the next two drabbles~!  
Namikaze Hatake.  
**


	10. o9:Flower Side B

"H-Here."

The blonde haired child stared, absolutely dumbfounded.

Large, cerulean eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at the lone, half-wilted flower grasped tightly in the unknown girl's hand.

Her expression was less than friendly, but not hostile either. In fact, she seemed more scared and nervous than anything.

"H-Here, take it..."

Emerald eyes were pleading as she shoved the plant closer towards the young boy, displaying much urgency.

She wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

He knew that.

She wasn't even supposed to be looking at him.

He knew that too.

And although he did not know why, he knew that she wasn't supposed to become friends with him, ever.

The moment their hands touched, the mysterious girl was away and back in the crowd.

His cerulean blue orbs followed her as she was slowly engulfed by her sea of friends, very much bewildered yet disappointed at the same time.

She wasn't _good, _he decided.

She wasn't what he was hoping for- _a friend._ (Though perhaps he was being greedy for even asking.)

She wasn't exactly kind nor did she have pure intentions. (He knew it was all a dare, and he knew she'd never _really _be his friend)

He eyed the simple, half-wilted flower in his hand, a small smile making its way to his lips.

Though, she wasn't that bad either.

**/Flower~Side B**

******Installment TWO of my "Revisit to vol.01 of the Naruto manga expedition" ideas. I hope you enjoyed it. Prompt behind writing this: There had to be a reason why Naruto liked/likes Sakura and I imagine it could start here. **

**********Believe it or not, I wrote these drabbles so long ago that I forgot to publish them. Shame on me... **


	11. 1o:What Might Have Been

"You know what would be weird?...If that Uzumaki kid actually stopped wearing orange."

Umino Iruka looked up from his meal, brows furrowed in confusion at his companion's sudden and frankly, random statement. It was most definitely out of the blue, considering the fact that they weren't engaged in much of a conversation in the first place.

Shiranui Genma stared blankly into space as he shifted the senbon in his mouth from side to side with a flick of his tongue.

The boredom was a plague, he decided with a growl, brown eyes shifting down to gaze morosely at his (stupid) broken arm as it hung limply in a (stupid) cast. **It **was the sole reason as to why he had been taken off active duty.

Which brings us here today, where two young shinobi sat, enjoying a meal in a humble establishment in the heart of Konoha.

"And you know what else I think would be odd?" The jounin started before pausing, casting a glance at his fellow shinobi to see if he was listening. Seeing as he was, the man continued,

"If Kakashi started talking in archaic Japanese. **[1]**"

Iruka abruptly choked on his food, sputtering as his overly active imagination conjured the scene:

"_My favoured choice of reading material would be Icha-Icha Paradise-de gozaru." said a very much serious and blank-faced silver haired jounin as he placed the book in front of him while sitting in seiza **[2]. **_

Casting a glance at his very much bored companion, he frowned.

"Seriously Genma. I really hope they put you back on active duty soon." Iruka muttered as the brown haired jounin slammed his forehead on the counter with a groan.

_For the sake of us all. _

**/Fail.**

**I made a lot of references here... Ehe. This is another one of my ********"Revisit to vol.01 of the Naruto manga expedition" ideas...**...ahaha...In fact, installment three~!

**Fun facts:  
**

**[1] Apparently, Masashi Kishimoto had originally intended for Kakashi to be a super serious, cool, affected elite ninja who ended his sentences with the super polite "de gozaru" verb form. (Which is archaic Japanese and is very, very not-Kakashi, just google for more info! Or if you are familiar with it, think Kenshin from Samurai X.) I personally, would very much like to see it. :D But of course, Kakashi ver.2 is a great character as he is. **

**[2] Seiza: The extremely proper way of sitting, Japanese style. It is very formal. Again, google for more info. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own google or Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this.  
**


	12. 11:Sin

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. **

**I'm back~! I hope you enjoy this. Personally, I'm quite conflicted about this one. On one hand, I like it, on the other hand...Well, I don't... **

* * *

"That will be all."

He watched in poignant silence as the Jounin merely nodded, void of any facial expression. It is conduct that meets expectation with disturbing precision; the supposition imprinted into every single shinobi in his forces like a scripture since childhood.

The shinobi leaves wordlessly, dissolving into a swirling illusion of wind and leaves.

Sarutobi Hiruzen intently appraises his hands, rediscovering the stains of experience and the contamination of sin. They were hands that have so easily taken, that have so effortlessly extinguished. They were hands, that upon his own volition, have so thoughtlessly destroyed.

The Third Hokage smiled wryly, a heavy weight of emotion settling upon his chest. The identity of such a sensation, he is unable to identify.

Perhaps it was the weight of his duties.

_'You will be assigned a mission of the utmost priority.'_

Perhaps it was the pressure of his standing.

'_The perimeters are such that you will be unable to return to the village, ever again.'_

Perhaps it was the avoirdupois of his conscience...

Or perhaps, he pondered, it was merely the burden of his sins.

'___Uchiha Itachi,_ you are hereby assigned to terminate the Uchiha clan**, permanently**.'  



End file.
